It's On Your Desk
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: So, Fang wrote Max this awesome list  My story, It's In My Bag.  and now Max feels guilty because she hasn't done anything for him. BUT, when Fang is having trouble with English and Max says she'll help him, does she? I suck at summaries. Sorry!
1. Maybe You Could?

**Okay, so all I have to say up here is, Read my other story****,**_**It's In My Bag**__**, **_**before you read this. It'll make a lot more sense than if you just start reading this…So yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max POV<strong>_

It had been two weeks since Fang made that list. Everything was fine until Iggy found it and made Ella read it to him. Now, Fang gets teased by Iggy all the time. If you know Fang as well as I do, then you'll know that once he gets enough of it, there's going to be hell to pay for Iggy. I just kind of feel bad that Fang was just trying to be sweet and he ends up getting teased by Iggy. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called and very frustrated looking Fang came through the door and closed it behind him.  
>"Whoa, what's up?" I asked as he sat next to me on my bed with his laptop in hand.<br>"English." He answered.  
>"That's what I would be speaking…?" I said and it came out more like a question.<br>"No, the stupid thing." He said and I sighed.  
>"Fang, you're going to have to tell me what thing."<br>"Poem."  
>"Ah, my man of many words. Anyway, which part do you need help with?"<br>"All of it! None of it makes sense! How am I supposed to write a poem about love?" "Well, Fang" I began. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked him.  
>"No, Max, I haven't. I just wrote that list a couple of weeks ago because I felt like it." He ground out.<br>"Whoa, boy, calm down! Ugh, do you just want me to write it?" I questioned.  
>"Would you?" he asked and I sighed.<br>"Sure." I answered and he sighed in relief that I wasn't joking. I rolled my eyes and pulled my laptop out from under my bed. I got up and turned the radio on while my computer started up.

_TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP _

I stared at the black document in front of me. I had no _idea_ what Fang's writing was like.  
>I didn't know his feelings.<br>I wasn't him.  
>I couldn't do this!<br>Suddenly, I had an idea, an idea that would help me solve three problems at once; I'd make Iggy stop teasing Fang, Fang would get his poem, and I wouldn't feel so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it. Next chapter will be what Max does! Sorry it's so short. Nextlast chapter will probably be longer…So yeah.  
>Like it?<br>Love it?  
>Hate it?<br>Review!**


	2. It's On Your Desk

**Hey! So hopefully you guys don't hate me…But uhmm yeah! This was supposed to be out like three weekends ago, but I kept forgetting…the important thing that's in here… was at school and I couldn't go get it…So yeah sorry!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MR.! Kayyyy?<strong>

_**Fang POV**_

I stared at the teacher, too much in shock to say anything.  
>"Hah, what?" I asked.<br>"You heard me; your poem is due on Friday instead of next Tuesday." She answered.  
>"That's not fair, so everyone else gets until next Tuesday and I only get till Friday, just because I was talking and I <em>never <em>talk?" My voice was rising with each word and I had to remember I couldn't get in trouble because that would put more stress on not only Dr. M, but Max too. "Yes, Nick, that is what I'm saying. Goodbye now." I groaned and headed outside with the rest of the Flock, still angry at the teacher for giving me a _day._ I mean yeah, Max was writing it, but I don't even think she had an _idea _yet.

I slammed the car door shut and sat next to Max. Her eyes widened slightly at my angriness and she seemed to be thinking if she should ask what happened. In the end, she turned her head and looked out the window for the rest of the ride back home.

I got out of the car and headed straight up to my room. I mean, how could I tell Max it was due a day from now? She was already stressed enough with her math and science final, but to think she had to come up with a love poem? I sighed and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.  
>"Hey." I heard Max's voice say and I relaxed a little bit.<br>"Max, I have to tell you something." I saw her tense up a bit.  
>"Okay, what's up?" she asked.<br>"My poem is due Friday. You only have a day to do it." She relaxed and smirked.  
>"That's okay. I'm almost done with it anyway." She said and retreated out of my room, leaving me completely shocked. <p>

_**Max POV**_

It was kind of cute how worried he was, but like I told him; I'm almost done. I sat on my bed and got on my laptop. I opened Windows and re-read what I had typed the day before. I grinned before typing the rest of it. Yeah it sounded girly, but Fang said he wanted me to write it, so I did.

I smiled at the finished products. I made sure my computer was hooked up to the printer. I grinned and hit print. I ran to grab it off the printer that was in Fang's room. I opened the door and saw Fang casually typing on his computer.  
>"Hey, Fang." I said, trying to act casual and he looked up from his computer.<br>"Yo." He replied and I slowly made my way over to the printer.  
>"How are you?" I said, drawing out the 'you' and he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Good, you?"  
>"Pretty good." I grabbed the stuff off the printer and ran back to my room as fast as possible. I smiled at my small triumph and grabbed the stapler off of my desk. I stuffed it in my drawer and went to the living room to watch TV.<p>

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP! =P

I was getting ready for bed, when Fang totally barged in my room.

"Uh, hello? I'm kind of changing here." I said.  
>"Oh, like I've never seen you in your bra and underwear? Wearing a bikini is kind of like that, Max." he replied.<br>"It talks!" I smirked and continued. "What do you want?"  
>"Alone time."<br>"Well, you would be in the wrong room for that." I said and he gave me…a _look_.  
>"With my girlfriend, but if she doesn't want to, I'll go away." I put my shirt and shorts on and practically dragged him over to the bed. (Not <em>like<em> that pervs.!) Fang and I both laid down and just talked. It was comfortable and I never wanted this moment to end.

"So, Max, did you finish my poem?" he asked.  
>"Actually, I did." I answered grinning. I got up and got those two pieces of paper out of the drawer and handed them to him. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.<p>

_**FANG POV**_

I eagerly took the two papers from her. The first one was titled "Maybe You'll Never Get That Back." I raised an eyebrow and quietly began to read.

_As we grow up, we __**LEARN**__ that even the even the one person  
>that wasn't <em>_**SUPPOSED**__ to let us down, __**PROBABLY WILL**__.  
>You'll have your <em>_**HEART**__ broken, __**PROBABLY MORE THAN ONCE**__,  
>and it's <em>_**HARDER**__ every time.  
>You'll break hearts too, so <em>_**REMEMBER**__ how it felt when someone  
><em>_**BROKE**__ yours. You'll fight with your __**BEST FRIEND**__ and maybe even fall in  
><em>_**LOVE**__  
>with them. You'll blame a <em>_**NEW LOVE**__ for things an old one did.  
>You'll <em>_**CRY**__ because life is __**PASSING**__ too fast  
>and you'll eventually<br>__**LOSE**__  
>someone <em>_**CLOSE**__ to you.  
>So take too many <em>_**PICTURES**__,  
><em>_**LAUGH **__too much,  
>and <em>_**LOVE**__ like you've never been hurt  
>because every 60 seconds you spend angry or upset<br>is a minute of  
><em>_**HAPPINESS**__  
>you'll never get back.<em>

Wow, Max was deep when she wanted to be. I flipped to the next page and saw red ink at the top that read '_Now, it's my turn babe.' _I looked at the title and smirked.

_~50 Things~  
>1. How your eyes are like midnight<br>2. How dark your hair is: P  
>3. How you painted your bedroom blue and black just because I told you to and I was really just kidding<br>4. How you have that special smile/smirk just for me  
>5. That you <em>_**let **__me borrow your sweatshirts  
>6. That you come in my room when everyone else is asleep just to talk<br>7. That you get __**very **__jealous __**very **__quickly  
>8. How you hug me from behind<br>9. How you call me beautiful instead of hot  
>10. How you tell EVERYONE at school we're dating<br>11. How you're always going to be my best friend no matter what  
>12. That you let me fixcut your hair when it's a mess (I really wouldn't trust ME, with scissors, but you do.)  
>13. That I <em>_**know**__ I can rely on you in good times and in bad  
>14. How you hold my hand at random times and tell me everything is gonna be okay even when nothing is going wrong.<br>15. That you tell me you love me and how lucky you are to have me EVERY DAY.  
>16. That you kiss me at the most random times<br>17. That I have absolutely the worst attention span, but you think it's 'cute'  
>18. How you always laugh at my lame jokes<br>19. How you think I'm a horrible cook  
>20. That you don't see my flaws even though I do<br>21. How sometimes you sing me to sleep at night  
>22. Our wishes at 11:11 every night<br>23. How I can always count on you to take care of the Flock  
>24. How you tell lame jokes to get me in a better mood<br>25. That I can cry in front of you  
>26. Your stubbornness<br>27. How cute you are when you sleep  
>28. Your hugs<br>29. Your laugh….or chuckle  
>30. You let me be myself with you<br>31. That you still call me Maxie even though I've told you over one hundred times not to  
>32. How you help me with any kind of homework even though you think you're doing everything wrong<br>33. That you kiss me goodnight EVERY night  
>34. How you don't talk much, but we've had so many 'telepathical' conversations<br>35. How you play with my hair when you can't sleep  
>36. That you always smell AMAZING even on the run (How is that!)<br>37. How you STILL want to go but a secluded island somewhere  
>38. That you can dance<br>39. How you say dumb random facts  
>40. That we finish each other's sentences<br>41. Your sense of humor  
>42. How you stick your tongue out when you concentrate<br>43. How we can be in the middle of a HUGE argument and the next second we're kissing  
>44. How I want to stay with you forever<br>45. That you can accept my dorkiness, but hun, you're a dork too :)…  
>46. How incredibly lucky I am to have you<br>47. How we take insanely weird pictures and post them on Facebook  
>48. How you keep your promises<br>49. How you and I both know we're soul mates and we'll do anything for each other. I love you!_

I grinned.

"Thanks, Max." I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
>"Oh, it wasn't that hard." She said, smirking.<br>"So, was the first one my poem?"  
>"Yes, sir." She said, and grinned.<br>"Alright, I'll go put it on my desk." I told her and walked back to my room, grinning like a fool.

**Okay, so that's it! Again, sorry it's so late… I dunno if I even like it…Soo…  
>Like it?<br>Love it?  
>Hate it?<br>REVIEW!**


	3. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
